What I Said
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Or so she said. Aang accidentally says he wishesKatara never freed him from his icy prison, and that it was a diffrent girl. A prettier, more skilled bender of a female. [AK]
1. Chapter 1

What I Said By Danielle Franklin

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Or so she said. Aang accidentally says he wishes Katara never freed him from his icy prison, and that it was a diffrent girl. A prettier, more skilled bender of a female. What happens if his wish was granted? AK

x o x o x

"Well, I wish I had never met you!" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs as he violently shoved Katara.

Katara looks at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Fine! Find someone else to teach you waterbending!" She yells as she runs to her tent.

She stops in her tracks before making it to her tent. Turning to face him, she rips the necklace he made for her from her being. "And here, you can have this BACK!" She told him as she then turned and ran to her sanctuary.

Upon entering her tent, Katara flung herself onto her sleeping bag. Grabbing a fist full of her blankets, bringing them to her eyes to dry her tears.

"I - I ha- him..." She stuttered as she fell onto her bedding. "I wish I had never rescued him..." She sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

x o x o x

Aang sat down next to the slowly dieing fire. How could he have said those things? And to the girl he loved most in the world? "Roku, what am I going to do?"

"Young Avatar..."

Aang's head suddenly looked up to see the most noble figure of Roku standing before him.

"Roku!" Aang said with surprise as he fell off the log which he had perched himself on.

"Young Avatar, did you truly mean those words you said to the Water Tribe girl?" He asked as he stroked his white beard.

"No- I- Of course not!" Aang said as he got to his feet.

"Then why utter them? She now feels like it is best you two never crossed paths..."

Aang's eyes grew wide at his teachers words. "What? You can't be serious." Aang said as he stumbled and fell to the ground in shock.

"I heard her wish. She was so distrought she prayed without even knowing what she had done." Roku said as he eyed the young boy.

"She hates me..." He said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Young Avatar, she does not hate you. But at the present time the young woman is so very saddened by your words she has wished you two never met. And I shall show you what it would be like without her... We will rewrite history..."

With a flash of blue, Aang felt his insides churn. His sences became fogged, his head hurt. In no time, Aang had passed out.

x o x o x

"Nanase! Will you please slow down!" A young woman begged her twin sister. "Yui, just because you can't bend does not mean I cant use it to propel the boat." Nanase retorted back.

Yui let out a sigh. "What ever..." She said as she leaned back aganist the side of the boat. "Remind me again, why are we out here?"

"I heard some people talkin' over a guy they found frozen in the ice! I want to see if it is true!" Nanase said as she continued to propel their boat forward.

"Oh no. You said nothing about a frozen corpse! You said we where going to look for seals!" Yui yelled.

"How else would I get you out here? 'Hey Yui, lets go look at a dead guy!' You would say, 'Hell no.'. So, that was the only way to get you away from those stupid boys." Nanase said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Very nice! I see it know... I'm a hoe, right?" Yui asked, sounding hurt. "NO, you just do way to much flirting..." Nanase said with a sigh.

"What ever, it's pointless to talk to you anyway..." Yui said as she pulled her hood over her head.

"There it is!" Nanase shouted the top of her lungs. "Great. Have fun looking at the dead guy!" Yui said as she pulled her hood closer around her head. "Aw! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Nanase urged her sister.

"Go look at your dead person, then come back. Nazo wants us back by nightfall..." Yui said with a shacky voice. "Are you scared or something? It's not like it's going to jump up and say- "

"BOO!"

Both girls almost fell into the water when the jumped up in surprise. Nanase had fallen into the boat, while Yui was climbing back in from falling into the ocean.

"Whoa..." Nanase said in shock as she leaned toward the firgure that had startled them. "It's - It's an air-" Was all she could say before the boy cut her off.

"An air - bend - er..." He said as he pronoanced each syllable. "Hi, I'm Aang!" The boy said with much enegry as he help Nanase to her feet.

"What? How? When?" Was all Nanase could stutter.

"Are you the guy they found in the ice?" Nanase asked as she slwoly got to her feet. "Sure am!" Aang said as he took a step toward Nanase.

"Hey, have you seen a girl named Katara? I've been looking for her every where!" Aang said as he looked behind Nanase to see a sopping wet Yui. "How do you know Katara? And what business do you have with her?" Yui asked coldly.

"She's well... she was my um... Girlfriend..." He said with a blush.

Nanase and Yui looked at each other with wide eyes, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey, whats so funny about what I said?" He asked, slowly getting upset.

"It's just, Katara is engaged to be married! She has never courted anyone in her life!" Nanase said as she whipped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"What do you mean 'never courted anyone'?" Aang asked as he planted his staff on the ground firmly.

"She was engaged to the Prince of the Northern Tribes since right after her birth! Our cousin has never courted anyone as she will marry Prince Tetsuya!" Yui said as she hoisted herself into the boat.

x o x o x

TBC...

x o x o x

Preview for next chapter!

The way she looked at me, it was heart breaking. That smile. The same polite smile she gave everybody else. Where was the smile she saved for me? Was that too gone with the wind?

x o x o x

Remeber, I live off reviews! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

What I Said By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

"Katara!" Yelled a fimilar female voice. "Katara!" The voice called again, peremenantly disrupting her sleep. "Nanase, this better be good..." Katara warned as she sat up on her sleeping bag to see Nanase stairing at her. "Where you sleeping again?" Nanase asked as she stepped forward, taking a better look at her cousin.  
"Yes. All of the wedding plans have been tiring me out..." She said as she sat up, pulling her thick robes on.

"Wouldn't you be tired if you where planning a wedding for a royal?" Katara asked as she stood, smiling at her cousin. "Sure! With all the frills Tetsuya wants, its now wonder you haven't already passed out..." Nanase mused as she walked out of the tent. "So why did you wake me up?" Katara asked with curiosty. "Oh, some guy named - uh - Aang, wants to talk with you." Nanase said as she recounted the events.

"Aang, huh? Cute name." Katara said as she followed Nanase. When they reached a giant tent, serving as a trading pavillion, Nanase stopped. "I told the kid to meet us here, looks like he left..." She said as she scanned the horizon for any speck of orange clothing.

"Well, if he left, can I mabey go back to sleep?" Katara asked as she stiffled a yawn. "Hm? Okay. If I see the kid again, I will tell him where your tent is." Nanase said as she laid a hand on Katara's shoulder.  
"Okay, see you Nana!" Katara said groggily as she turned, immediately having a small body crash into hers.

"Gomen!" Katara shouted as she bowed to the person before her, only the figure she had slammed into had done the same, thier heads meeting in a sickeing thump. "Ow..." The smaller figure moaned as he rubbed his head. Katara's eyes where closed at the moment, trying to heal the pain that ravaged her brain.

"Katara!" The orange clad child shouted with happiness as he tackled her in a giant hug, knocking them into the snow. Once Katara opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a teenage boy on top of her, hugging her tightly.  
Katara blushed profusly as his grip on her tightened.

"Um... Excuse me..." Katara said demurely as she tried to get out of is grasp. "Do I even know you?" She asked as the teen's head looked up at her. "Katara! It's me, Aang!" He said with a gigantic smile.

"Uh - Aang. We've never even met. So how could I know you?" She asked as she stood before him. "You have got to be kidding me! You are the one who saved me from the iceberg! Don't you remeber?" He asked as he took her hands in his. Katara felt a pang of guilt in her chest. This guy was insane. Suffering from a Manic syndrom mabey?

"Aang-san, I have never left this camp, let alone venture out into the tundra and rescue men frozen in ice. You have mistaken me for my coursin, Nanase. She is the one who had saved you. Not I." Katara finished as she pulled her hands from him.

"How? What? I remeber you! I opened my eyes, and I saw your face, looking down at me. I felt as if I was born again"  
Aang told her as he stared into her eyes. "Aang-san, please excuse my rudeness, but mabey you have gotten a head injury from being in the ice so long. Let's go to the infirmiry." Katara said as she pushed his shoulders toward the villige infimiry.

"What? Stop!" He shouted as he spun around so he was facing here. "So, you don't think we've ever met?" He asked, this time there was a certain hardness in his tone. "I am certain, Aang-san, that we have never come into contact before the moment you slammed your head into mine." Aang stumbled back at her words. She was being sincere.

She had not met him. She had never seen him. Now she was smiling at him. The same, over used fake smile she gave all of the courtisens and courtiers. "Would you like to join my family for dinner, Aang-chan?" She asked this time, with that same smile.

"Aang-chan?" He asked as he looked up at her. "It would be my pleasure."

x o x o x

Just to let you all know, this story will only run 5 chapters. More of a short story than a continuation. Whee! 


End file.
